youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Timber Commandos
Timber was not a very trustworthy wolf, and his loyalty often shifted from one place to another. This had brought many problems for him and the pack, but they've always been resolved. Timber also had a very ambitious personality, which tended to draw out conflict. His naive and insecure nature often suppressed his ambitions, yet they have been known to peek out at times. He could sometimes come at things too aggressively, but that happened only when he longed for something out of his reach. Though, even with his straight-forward attitude, Timber could sometimes be a coward. He always tried to weasle his way out of patrolling or fights altogether, but he had experienced quite a few battles. Commandos Of true Commando blood, Timber(CDM004) was born on April 14th, 2007 and raised in this pack until he was about one year of age. He had been born to the alpha pair Queen of Darkness and Jim Bob, in the very first litter of this fierce pack, along with four brothers under the names of Eddie(CDM001), Ragga Muffin(CDM002), Hector(CDM003) and Gringo(CDM005). On one adventurous day, Timber stumbled upon a group of unfamiliar wolves, these being three males named Youssarian, Hambone and Thunder Cat; and three females named Shatter, Fathom and Jay. Unsatisfied with his position in the Commandos pack, he joined them, and became one of the founders of the Young Ones even at his young age. Young Ones The brown male was part of the pack from its beginning and has stuck around ever since the year of 2008. He has left numerous times, but has always returned. In his younger days, Timber lacked even the slightest amount of responsibility. The duty of a subordinate was to care for the pups when necessary, and that day he had ended up on the shift along with Fathom. A rival pack was approaching the den and for some odd reason, Timber started a den move. His decision ended up jeopardizing the lives of the young pups which were in his care, but luckily every one escaped safe and unharmed. A short time after that Timber left to find a mate. For an entire year he searched, only to return empty handed. Even with the setback his determined mindset held strong. Timber accepted the role of beta later on, appreciative of the higher rank. However in 2010 he lost the rank once the new comer Fang, had settled in and proven to be more suitable for the job. One year, Timber had decided that he would take advantage of an unfortunate situation and challenge Youssarian for the title of alpha male. Successful, he took on the lead role alongside Snow, but the pack separated in two halves as a result of Youssarian's retreat. His glory didn't last long, though, as soon after, the irresponsible wolf wound up abandoning his new title. Everything had returned to normal once he returned and, of course, he was accepted back in to the pack. On one of his various roving trips accompanied by a few other males, Timber managed to mate with a Scooter pack female named Veda in December 2013. There were no pups following their meeting as soon after, the female fell prey to the fatal disease called rabies. In the middle of fall, Youssarian and Frost were sedated and taken away by strange creatures he had never seen before. Anxiously, he waited for them to return and when they didn't, set out to find them on his own. Having successfully pin-pointed their location, Timber called to them and they all greeted each other happily. He was glad to see no one was harmed and shortly after, Hambone joined them. The group soon began their trip back to the den. Suspicious of the humans, Timber stuck around the back of the group, having seen the creature's strange intruments scattered throughout the territory. Eventually learning to deal with them, Timber resided to his usual post which was watching pups, although he wasn't very good at it. Some time later Swift Kill, who had been banished from the pack, made an appearance. Timber took a few moments to recognize his former pack-mate but eventually figured it out. He was just about ready to greet her, but unfortunately, Frost was in no mood to allow her back into the pack and she was chased away by Youssarian and Timber. As winter approached, Timber began to make more frequent trips away from the pack. While he had made his way down to the Sequoia border, he decided to venture a bit farther until he found the pack. Swift Kill was among them and he managed to persuade her to follow. But not without Ebony noticicing. She tracked the two down, but eventually stopped as they went into the heart of the Young Ones territory. With Youssarian absent, Timber took the chance and stayed with her for a while. When he finished, Swift Kill was quick to leave and head back to the Sequoia pack where she was accepted back. As he looked around for excitement, he found Hambone leaving the territory on a roving trip to the Whiskers Pack. Finding this more interesting, he followed him eagerly and a Sequoia male named Whiskers joined in. Sensing the lack of experienced males, Hambone made an attempt to take over the pack. Unfortunately, the pack's males returned shortly after their arrival, killing Finn and fatally wounding Hambone . Timber had darted at the sign of trouble, and managed to escape unharmed. Hambone died later on due to his wounds, although not to his knowledge. Winter was still not over, and neither was the trouble as two roving males, Homestar Runner and Houdini, appeared in the territory. They began to target the females in the pack, but Timber wouldn't have that and alongside Youssarian, they chased them away multiple times. On another trip, Timber had decided to re-visit the Sequoia and more specifically, Swift Kill. It was when the roving Houdini interfered, that his cover was blown. The Sequoia pack chased him back to his territory, needing the help, and having brought them on to his land, he howled for the pack which soon arrived. A fight ensued and the Sequoia lost, retreating after realizing their defeat. Houdini was long gone, and Timber resumed his roving ways. Later on, there was a small border skirmish by the bend in the river near the part that the Whiskers owned. The Young Ones won, but gained no territory and all was peaceful once more. It was the next day that Youssarian suddenly left to go roving after his mate died, while Timber was also away, that the beta Fang decided to claim dominance. His glory was shortly lived though, as Timber was quick to return after trying his luck with an alpha female. He chased older Fang away and claimed dominance, asserting himself with no hesitation. The trouble with the Whiskers still wasn't over, as not too long after, a fight broke out between the Sequoia and Whiskers. Outnumbered, the Sequoia retreated and lost territory. Timber was slightly relieved, as they left the Young Ones alone. It was one frightful winter day when Youssarian went missing and a skirmish between the Sequoia and Whiskers broke out. Fang tried to take dominance while Timber was absent and roving, but he soon returned and ousted him. For a few days, Timber finally enjoyed the glory of being an alpha male. Unfortunately for him, Youssarian's fire hadn't been put out yet and he returned, viciously attacking Timber who wouldn't give in, until his inevitable death. Family Mother: Queen of Darkness Father: Jim Bob Brothers: Eddie, Ragga Muffin, Hector and Gringo Grandmothers: Ryley and Ziziphus Abba Grandfathers: Dangerous Dave and Asphodel. Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Males Category:Commandos Wolves Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Whiskers Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Former Role Play Characters